


The mess is mine

by BellaGallagher



Category: Protect me from what i want (shortfilm)
Genre: Coming Out, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, based on a shortfilm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGallagher/pseuds/BellaGallagher
Summary: This story continues where the short film called Protect me from what i want left off. The film ends with a hopeful but open ending and this story is exploring how the film could have continued.





	The mess is mine

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on a song by Vance Joy. Here is the link to the short film https://vimeo.com/203399277.

After I had left Daz place he felt compelled to turn around one more time . So i turned around and saw Daz looking at him and smiling which made him smile and he felt giddy and happy inside. These thought nearly vanished when I thought about my family . Their faith does not tolerate this kind of behaviour. At home everyone has already left for work and i should leave soon as well. I try not to think about Daz or last night in general but I can not stop myself. Also I let myself imagine how I could change my life and maybe see Daz again. I had never thought about living my life the way I wanted it but I had always followed what my family had said and had not questioned it . Now that I had meet Daz I questioned my entire life and every choice my parents had made for me.it also dawned on me that my parents would expect me to marry a nice indian girl at some point of my life . Than I started to panick because how am I supposed to tell my parents that I want to move out, get a different job and will never marry a girl. I needs a plan or otherwise my family will find a way to keep me from realizing anything on my own. The first thing i need to do is to get a job so he looks through the newspapers and online .I get some response back which is good and most of the are not very profitable but they will have to do. I go to an interview for a job at a pub and to help out at the university libary. Of course my working can not interfere with his study but I needs to make some money so that I can actually change his life. I also want to move although that is going to be a bit more difficult for several reasons one of them being my family. They will want to know why I want to spend money to accommodation if I can live with his family. The other problem is that I will have to work for a while before I can actually afford living somewhere else because i have looked it up i need at least a 100 pounds per month to have a one bedroom flat.

 

In the evening my sister and my parents return home and i am feeling more and more nervous because i don’t know how to approach the subject. My family calls for me and i go to say Hello to them. My mother is of course already going to the kitchen to start preparing Dinner. When we are at the dinner I announce that I got two jobs. My parents are actually quite happy about that. The next part is what they not going to like .I tell them that I also plan to move out soon. My parents ask me why and I say: “i need to start my own life and become more independent.” Of course i do not tell them anything related to the other major reason called Daz. My Mother is of course upset and so are my siblings but they still seem understanding but my father seems less amused. Why do you want to move out all the sudden? “ I just want to be independent and start living my own life.” “ I am not convinced because i think you will overwhelm yourself with your studies and a job and your own flat. My mum says “You need to come for dinner at least once a week and visit as often as possible.” “ I will go my room now . Call me when tea is ready. “ I am getting excited because i am moving out and now the possibility of seeing Daz again is getting realistic. I am actually really happy right now although i know that it is going to be lots of work to study and to work two jobs but if thats what i have to do. I actually let myself i think of Daz and what it could be like if something would develop between us. I am disturbed by my mother calling that tea is ready. 

In the next few days i pack of the things in my room and my some more other things which are necessary . Soon the day of me moving into my new flat has arrived and my parents of course are still sceptic. After my family and i spent the whole unpacking i am finally alone and i am already thinking if i should text or call Daz . I will sent him a simple text saying : Hey daz . I have my own flat now . I feel giddiness and excitement rushing through me when i sent that . Later i got a reply that said: Great when can i come and see it. I text him saying : Whenever you have time i guess. Daz replies: Ok. OMG. Now i am just waiting and i have to say i really nervous because tonight i am a totally different person then during our first encounter. Suddenly i hear a knock and open the door which is when i see Daz smirking at me . “Whats up Mate? Did you miss me ?” “Come on in i say. I have been pretty busy with moving in here and holding two jobs”. Daz looks at me and smiles and then says “I do have to admit that i could not stop thinking about the night we spent together”. “Oh really, me too”.


End file.
